ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane is strapped into a mechanical device in the lab, Jane struggling to get free. Servantis comes in, smiling as he gets into her face. Servantis: I must say, you did a much better job at running away than I thought you would. Jane: Well, I made a friend. He’s a pro at hiding and running. Though if you let me out of this, I can show you some combat skills that I remembered. Servantis: A witty remark. You’ve either become more confident, or you’ve simply lost all sense of self. Jane: I’ve had to toughen up. And I’m ready to take you out. Servantis: Yes, too bad for you, that won’t happen. While my most recent experiment has proven bearable fruit, I still believe that you are the key. Jane: For what? Your fictional Coming Storm? Servantis: The storm is real! I read about it on the Ruins of Dos Santos. The Coming Storm will come if all the pieces of a certain being are gathered together. His followers are everywhere, and if they come looking for them, then I shall be ready for them. Jane: With what? Your group of mind controlled servants? I beat them all with ease! Servantis: Which is why I need you. While you are no use to me in this state, you’ll be as good as before if I alter your mind. Jane: Don’t you dare go anywhere near my brain! Servantis’ skull opens, sparkling with lightning. The intercom buzzes, Servantis sighing. He presses the button on the intercom. Servantis: WHAT?! Swift: Proctor, a problem in the common area. Servantis: Uragh! Fine, I’ll be there. Servantis’ head closes, as he storms off. Jane shakes her arms and legs, trying to loosen herself from the capture device. Servantis goes to the main room, where Swift, Leander, Alan, Pierce, Helen, Manny, Janezarro and Tiffany are staring at Nailah, who is standing confidentially in front of them. Servantis arrives, ticked off. Servantis: This better be good. I’ve got a brain to rewrite. Nailah: Yes, you can do that all you want. However, I have to say goodbye to your cause at this point. Servantis: What?! Nailah: We’ve had a good run, you and I. But I’ve been using you for an end. Ever since you sent me to retrieve the Omnitrix for you. Servantis: You never planned to hand it over to me. Nailah: True. But quite honestly, this relationship was never really going to work. You’re a good guy, while I am not. Servantis; If you want to leave, fine. However, I’ll have to wipe your mind. Who knows what info you’re willing to sell. Nailah: You’ve caught me red handed. You know that I’m only in for myself. Servantis: Janezarro, get ready to fight. Janezarro: U-u-u-u-u-h. Janezarro holds her right arm up, slamming her head into the Omnitrix. She transforms into a Loboan, having grey, aged fur. She has bald spots over her body, revealing bones. Her eyes are purple, she’s wearing a purple shirt and the Omnitrix on her chest. Wolf Bane growls, startling Servantis. Servantis: A Loboan?! Nailah: While at Galvan Prime, I managed to hack into the details of the Omnitrix, and I learned about what is called the scan mode. When a species DNA makes contact with it, it scans and unlocks the DNA. And as the Queen of Loboans, I control them all. Nailah releases a low pitched howl, as Wolf Bane and Tiffany respond, eyes glowing. Tiffany strikes Manny in the head with her claws, sending him falling into Pierce. Wolf Bane spins and swats Swift away, as she jumps into the air, landing by Nailah. Tiffany jumps and joins them, creating a split field. Servantis: No! I reprogrammed that Technowarg exoskeleton! It should serve me! Nailah: I added in a master command, which resets to factory conditions when triggered. And the master command, of course, is serve their queen. Wolf Bane and Nailah release a sonic howl, deafening the Rooters. Servantis, in fear, takes off running. Tiffany charges in, as Pierce draws thorns, parrying Tiffany’s claws. He kicks her back, but she gets on all fours, lunging at him. Wolf Bane runs and pounces at Leander, who fires a radioactive blast at her, it doing no harm. She pins him to the ground, then throws him, slamming into Alan. Helen dashes off, as Nailah hops to the support bars above, swinging after Servantis. Jane is hanging on the slab, irritated. Helen dashes in, and begins unlocking her. Jane: Helen? What are you? Helen: We’re being attacked! Jane: Plumbers? Helen: Nailah. She’s betrayed us. We need your help in fighting them. Jane: Understood. Jane gets freed, as she catches herself on Helen’s shoulder as she makes it to the ground. She grabs Helen, and slams her into the slab, locking her to it. Helen: Hey! We’re on the same side here! Jane: Sorry, but no. I’m going home. You guys can handle it yourself. Back in the lobby, a Null Void portal opens. Max, Rook, Lucy, Scout and Elena come through, all but Lucy possessing blasters. Max: Plumbers! Put them up! Swift: Cursed Plumbers. Swift fires a neuroshock, as Rook morphs the Proto-Tool into a shield, taking the attack. Alan gets up, throwing fireballs at them. Elena holsters her blaster, grabbing her energy whips, striking the fire balls out of the air. Max speeds in, his exoskeleton armor increasing his speed. He punches at Leander, who catches it, throwing him. Tiffany continues to engage Pierce, as Lucy and Scout attack. Lucy forms a mallet hand, striking Pierce, who flips back. Tiffany briefly clashes with Scout claw to claw, when Manny tackles Scout, lifting him up and crashing into a wall. Tiffany: Problem, sustained. Lucy: Where’s Servantis? We need to stop him to stop them! Several thorns go through Lucy, who reforms with ease. Alan comes over, shooting streams of fire at her. Lucy jumps back, as Elena appears, striking with energy whips. Pierce fires thorns, which pin them to the ground. Elena groans, as she draws her blaster, firing. Pierce charges in, shooting a thorn which pierces the blaster, damaging it. Elena chucks it at Pierce, him ducking under it. Elena slides on the ground, kicking Pierce in the face. Elena: Nice try, porcupine! Alan chases after Lucy, pinning her to the wall with fire. Alan: Get ready to burn, girl! Rook: If I may intervene. Alan turns, as he’s doused by a stream of water, his fire being put out. Rook holds the Proto-Tool, which is currently a high powered water gun. Lucy: When’d you add that feature? Rook: After our last encounter. Now, you may want to go after Swift there. Lucy spots Swift in the air, firing neuroshocks down at Max, who blocks with his robot arm. He holds his blaster up and fires a few shots, before Leander fires a radioactive blast at him, forcing him to run. Lucy: Got it. Lucy stretches her arm into the air, grabbing a support beam. She pulls herself up, landing on it. She jumps onto Swift’s back, her spinning out of control, beginning to sink. Swift: Get off! Lucy: Not a chance! Huh? Lucy looks up, seeing Servantis on the upper level. Nailah crashes down in front of him, landing on her front paws. She upper kicks Servantis, foot shooting straight up to the sky. Servantis stumbles back, as Nailah fires a sonic howl, the force sending Servantis flying and crashing into the wall. Nailah slams her paw into him, pinning him. Servantis: Ack! Okay, okay! You can go! While a powerful ally, I don’t care what happens to you after this! Nailah: To get here again, I told that Sludge that you have something I need. I wasn’t lying. Nailah’s foot goes into Servantis’ pocket, pulling out a clock gear. Servantis’ eyes widen in fear. Servantis: You, you serve the Grimleal? Nailah: I serve myself. But I am in business with the original owner of this piece. The one depicted in Dos Santos. Max punches at Leander, as Leander catches it with ease, throwing Max back. Scout and Manny wrestle nearby, as Max looks up, smirking. Max: Scout! Switch! Max fires his blaster at Manny, blasting him off Scout. Scout gets up, and lunges at Leander. He then fires a sonic howl at him, distorting him. Max: Nice shot! Lucy: A little help! Max looks up, seeing Lucy and Swift dropping. Max smirks, as he fires and blasts Swift, her hitting the ground. Lucy: Thanks. I’m going after Servantis! Max: Get him alive! Nailah walks off down the walkway, Servantis trying to get up. Feedback comes down and lands on him, blasting him with an electric blast at close range. Servantis is electrocuted, as the crystal on his forehead is destroyed. Servantis moans as he’s out cold. Feedback: And that should be enough to stop your mind control. On the ground, the battle almost completely stops. Manny, Pierce and Alan stop attacking, confused on what happened. Swift gets up, devastated. Swift: No! Swift goes to fly away, when her foot’s caught by an energy whip, snapping her back. Elena grins as she pins her down. Feedback turns, seeing Nailah standing by a window, smiling a crooked smile at Feedback. Feedback faces her, ready to go. Feedback: Alright, Wolf Queen. Round 2. Feedback releases energy from her hands to propel herself forward. Nailah turns to see, as Feedback punches her, sending her flying out the window. Nailah uses her claws to catch herself on the outside of the Rooters base, as Feedback jumps out, sliding down the base side towards her. Feedback: A bit powerless out here, aren’t you? A neuroshock rains down towards Feedback, as she moves her antenna to absorb it. Feedback looks up, seeing Jetray in the air. This Jetray is purple instead of red, has a broken horn, and her patagia look worn and decaying. Feedback fires an electric blast back at Jetray, who dodges, flying right by. Feedback wraps her antenna around Jetray’s foot, and swings her around, slamming her into an extension of the base, Jetray dropping. Jetray reverts, Janezarro catching herself, moaning like a zombie. Feedback: What is that?! Nailah: That, my dear. Feedback looks behind her, Nailah there. Nailah: Is Janezarro. Servantis used Aggregor to bring the girl you absorbed back to life. Feedback: That’s, the original Jane? Nailah fires a sonic howl, hitting Feedback, knocking her down towards Janzarro’s level. Janezarro slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Gravattack, the majority of his body chipped off, and a purple color. Gravattack floats into the air and curls up into a planetoid sphere, creating a gravity orbit. Feedback struggles to hold onto the base, as she fires electric energy from her antenna. The electric attack is caught in the orbit, launched at the base. Feedback lets go, going to punch Gravattack. Gravattack comes out, uppercutting Feedback, her flying up. Gravattack’s hand glows with a purple aura, as she swings the hand down, Feedback dropping like an anvil from the gravity. Feedback moans, as she reverts. Nailah: Now, I don’t need your Omnitrix anymore, as I have one of my own. Kill her. Gravattack lands besides Jane, who tries to squirm away. Gravattack holds her hand out, the gravity pressure pinning her to the ground. Lucy makes it to Servantis, trapping him in sludge. She then goes to the window, seeing the battle. Lucy: Jane! A flash of purple light occurs, as Ben teleports in. Ben looks dazed and a little woozy, as he drops to his knees, right by Jane. He grabs her hand, as he’s pinned down by the gravity force. Ben: Andata! Ben and Jane glow purple, as they teleport away. Nailah howls in frustration, as Gravattack comes over to her, curled into a planetoid sphere. Lucy: Wait! Tiffany charges in from behind her, slashing her head into pieces as she goes. Lucy’s head reforms, as Tiffany lands on Gravattack, as she flies away. Lucy groans, as she goes over to Servantis, who was stirring. Servantis: Huh? What? Lucy: Good news, Servantis. I’ve been permission to arrest your sorry behind. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Scout * Elena Validus * Ben Tennyson Neutral * Rooters * Proctor Servantis * Swift * Leander * Alan Albright * Manny Armstrong * Pierce Wheels * Helen Wheels Villains * Nailah * Tiffany * Janezarro Aliens Used By Janezarro * Wolf Bane (first appearance) * Jetray * Gravattack By Jane * Feedback Trivia * As of this episode, the Rooters are no longer the "bad guys." * Nailah betrays Servantis for the clock gear that he has, a gear of a Chronosapien. * Janezarro is shown making a transformation for the first time. * It's revealed that Nailah can control other Loboans with her howl. This is how she became queen. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War